


Not The Dream I Had

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Confused, Author is Not Sure What They’re Doing, Big brother Dream, But there’s still hybrids because Ranboo, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Confused Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Confused Technoblade, Confused TommyInnit, Confusing Situations, Gen, Hybrid AU, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and TommyInnit and Tubbo are Siblings, SO, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, author is trying their best, everyone is confused, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Everyone knows Dream as the masked and kind older brother figure.So what the heck happened to him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade liked to think he knew his rival fairly well. 

Whether they were dueling or hanging out, or researching Greek myths and legends to make obscure references no one else would get. After a good couple of years, you get to know someone right? Get a general idea of what they’re like?

Apparently not. 

Because Dream was being a  _ dick.  _

The group-Sapnap, George, Techno, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo-were hanging out in their space (an abandoned lot a little beyond the tree line of the woods) when Dream turned up, which was a surprise, considering he said he’d be away on a trip for a couple weeks. Something was up right away with his appearance, the normal lime hoodie gone and replaced by a dark black one instead. Even his normally white mask covering the lower half of his face was changed, into a dark orange. Techno noticed with a pang (stupid heart feeling things) that his hair was cut short. Dream and Techno had grown out their hair together over the years, helping each other braid it and overall just having fun with their little inside joke. It hurt that he cut it and didn’t even tell Techno. 

Sapnap had called him over excitedly, waving. Dream had confidently walked over, waving back. Sapnap, who had been destroying George in basketball (his height was most definitely an advantage), passed the ball over, Dream catching it easily. 

“Dude, I didn’t realize you would be back so soon. What’s up?”

Dream shrugged. “Plans got cancelled. What’s up with you guys?”

“Nothing much big man,” Tommy called from the opposite side of the space. He, Tubbo, and Ranboo were huddled together over a deck of cards they had brought, playing War. Dream looked over at them with a weird glint in his eye before Techno blinked and it was gone.  _ What?  _ “I’m winning this game.”

“Tommy you have less cards than either of us.”

“Oh shut up Tubbo.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes at them, like he hadn’t been playing up until a couple minutes ago. “Imagine playing cards.”

“But weren’t you playing with them too?” Bad asked confused, Skeppy giggling behind him. Wilbur glared at them politely. 

“Shut up Bad.”

The space dissolved into friendly bickering, all of which Techno watched with an amused expression. He glanced over at Dream again, watching him also observing the group.  _ Odd. He was normally in the thick of it. _ Techno shook his head.  _ Whatever _ . 

They played a couple more rounds of basketball (Dream annihilating Sapnap) and the younger three managed to rope in the Dream Team to their card games before it was night time. George and Sapnap headed off to their home on the opposite side of the town, Bad and Skeppy went off to have a nice walk before they went home as well. Techno managed to corral his younger siblings into getting home and after dragging Tommy away from raccoons and Tubbo away from flowers (“But the bees Techno!”), they were actually making progress. Wilbur and Ranboo took up the rear to keep the terrible two in line and Dream lingered behind all of them. Techno glanced back a couple times and almost didn’t see him, black hoodie blending in. Only his orange mask and pale skin made it possible to find him. 

Eventually they ended up at the Watson household and after shooing all the younger inside, Techno turned to talk to Dream. The masked figure had started walking away, much to Techno’s surprise.

“Uh, excuse me?” He said loudly, to catch the other’s attention. The shadow paused, then turned towards him. “You’re just walking away? That’s…different.” Dream paused, then walked back.

“You just seemed busy. So I was leaving.”

“But we always talk,” Techno said, slightly confused and more overall  _ offended _ that Dream would leave so easily. The other man shrugged. 

“Sorry. What’s up?” Techno eyed him, suddenly feeling like he was talking to another person, rather than his rival. Because his rival had made it a point to always start off their conversations with some vague Greek reference they had learned recently so Techno could nod and they would move into conversation. He never started with ‘what’s up.’

“Are you okay Dream?” He started with, watching as Dream tensed, then immediately tried to pretend he didn’t. “You’re acting a lot different than normal and dressing differently too.”

Dream shrugged, hands in his pockets. The dim street lighting cast an eerie glow on the exposed part of his face. “And what about it?” He asked, voice laced with tension. Techno blinked in surprise. “Why, I can’t switch it up once in a while? Have to stay the same?”

“Uh…no,” Techno said slowly. “Did, did something happen? On the trip? You seem upset.”

Dream stepped back abruptly. “Goodbye Technoblade.” He spun in his heel and left, angrily stomping down the sidewalk. 

Techno watched in shock. Dream never got angry over that type of stuff. Something big must’ve happened. But what could’ve it been? Maybe the death of a family member? Dream had seemed pretty excited for the trip. So maybe it was that? Techno leaned against the smooth wood of the door, the coolness feeling good on his back. He couldn’t help but feel something was really wrong and didn’t know what it was. 

“Techno?”

He turned to see Ranboo there, clad in his oversized purple pajamas. Techno’s mouth tugged upwards. “What’s up kid?”

“Is Dream acting...different? To you?” Ranboo twisted the purple folds of his clothes. “Because he seems a lot more…” The enderman hybrid waved his hands. 

“Closed off?” Techno suggested. Ranboo blinked and pointed at him. 

“Yes! That!”

Techno nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. He walked away from me until I called him back.  _ And _ he didn’t start quoting Greek stuff at me, despite that being his favorite thing to do.” He sighed. “Something’s off, and I don’t know what.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream, you got a big storm coming *snaps*

The feeling of things being off didn’t change. In fact, they only got worse. Sapnap tried to talk to Dream but was shrugged off. Dream barely spoke to anyone and when anyone tried to talk to him, he snapped at them. It had been nearly a week since Dream had last spoken to any of them. Everyone was concerned, even if they showed it in different ways. 

“Why is he being such a  _ bitch _ ,” Tommy complained, flopping over the arm of the couch. Techno grunted in disapproval, sitting in the other couch with his Greek mythology book he had poured over countless times.

“You know you’re not supposed to be on the couch arms,” Wilbur reminded him disinterestedly, his focus on his guitar. 

“Fuck off Wilbur,” Tommy groaned, but pulled himself onto the couch a little more properly, this time with only his legs hanging off, while resting on his back. He pouted, crossing his arms. “I asked him if he could help me on a math problem and he told me to fuck off.  _ Me.  _ How could he!”

“Maybe that’s less of Dream being the bitch and more of you,” Techno suggested, easily blocking the pillow Tommy threw at him. 

“First of all, you’re being mean. Second of all, he told me before that I can ask for help whenever. It’s another example that something is wrong.”

Wilbur signed. “Yeah, something is definitely wrong. Dream wouldn’t tell Tommy to fuck off over a math problem in a way that he meant it. I mean, he’s been acting different this whole week you know?”

Techno sighed, but closed his book for a conversation. Bleh. “He stopped quoting myths with me. I left him such an easy way to say one, and he just. Looked at me. Like he didn’t know what I wanted him to do.”

Wilbur paused, then actually looked up. “Either something is horribly wrong in his home life, or he’s just acting out.”

“TECHNO.” A voice suddenly rang out in the awkward silence.  _ Tubbo. _ He sounded like he had been crying. Tommy immediately scrambled towards his best friend and honorary brother. “Techno,  _ help.” _

Techno also got up, hurrying over to the door. Tommy was frozen in the doorway so Techno pushed him to the side to reveal…

Oh my god.

_ Ranboo. _

The young hybrid was hunched over, an arm thrown over Tubbo’s shoulders. Blood was spilling from his nose, which his hand was cupped over. The entry was filled with his nervous chittering and Techno hurried forward to assess the damage. 

“Wilbur, go get Phil,” he said calmly. “Tommy why don’t you take Tubbo to the kitchen.”

Wilbur ran off to get the phone. Tubbo sobbed, refusing to leave Ranboo. Tommy gently pried him away, telling him to let Techno handle it. And finally, the ram hybrid left, with several looks behind him. 

Techno led him to the couch, setting him against the arm and hurriedly fetching paper towels to try and help stop the bleeding. “Jesus,” he muttered, trying to get Ranboo to pinch it to help stop the flow, unable to with the panic of the younger hybrid. “Ranboo? Ranboo!”

Ranboo whimpered, ears flicking to show he was listening.

“Ranboo,” Techno said again, softening his voice. “Who did this?” Ranboo winced, pressing another paper towel to his face. 

“I-I don’t know.”

“Mhmm,” Techno said. “Almost as convincing as Tommy’s ‘I ran into the door’ story.” Ranboo huffed a laugh at the memory, where Tommy got into a fight but claimed his broken nose was from running into a door. Needless to say, nobody believed him. “Now, are you going to tell me or Phil first?”

Ranboo stiffened again, before finally relaxing. “It…it was Dream,” he mumbled. Techno froze, then continued, careful to keep his tone of voice the same. 

“Do you know why?” 

“Said something about how I was a weirdo or something. I asked him about it and he called me a freak then punched me.”

Screw it. His rivalship with Dream was officially over. They were enemies now. 

Ignoring how his heart sunk at the thought, he focused on the sound of the door opening.  _ Oh thank god for Phil.  _ “Phil!”

Hurried footsteps came into the room, pausing at the sight. Techno friend to see his father figure staring at them in horror. “W-what happened?” The winged man asked, dropping his bag and coming over to cradle Ranboo’s face. 

“Dream,” Techno said darkly. He clenched his hand, ignoring the gasps behind him. Phil reassured him he could leave, and Techno did, promising that he’d get revenge. Ignoring Ranboo’s feeble protests, Techno stormed off to his room, Wilbur and Tommy following. 

“How hard is it to get away with murder?” Tommy asked immediately as the door closed. Techno paused to evaluate whether it would be worth it, Wilbur cutting him off before he could finish. 

“We’re not getting out in jail for murder,” the musician deadpanned. “We might however have to carry him over to the hospital so he doesn’t bleed out but we’re not killing him.”

Tommy growled, pacing the room. As much as he didn’t want his youngest brother ruining his things, Techno almost felt the need to join him. Dream had most definitely crossed the line with this. Even gentle Wilbur had his eyes darkened in rage. 

“We need a plan,” Techno finally forced himself to say, dragging himself away from bloody images of Dream with a broken nose in retaliation. 

“We could corner him up in the lot,” Tommy suggested. “The dense trees might help us fence him in.”

Wilbur and Techno nodded in agreement. “That could work,” Wilbur said. “We’ll have to pretend we don’t know though. Until we get up there.  _ Tommy. _ ”

“What? Why me?” The blond complained like he didn’t already know.

“We’re not having you blow our cover,” Techno said bluntly. “And if you might, you’re not coming.”

“I’m coming!” Tommy squawked. “Fine, I’ll be careful!”

“Good,” Wilbur said in satisfaction. The three brothers looked at each other, feeling a grim feeling grow in their guts. 

_ For Ranboo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

They agreed to strike in two days, so on Saturday. They figured it wouldn’t be questioned if they disappeared for the whole day on the weekend so that clearly was the best time to do it. Tommy snuck some supplies up there, but wouldn’t tell either of the other two what it was exactly. Techno rolled his eyes. Whatever. They could keep Tommy from giving into his anger too much and doing serious damage. For a moment, he found it ironic that he was planning on fighting the person that first taught him how to do so, when they were still little all those years ago. 

Techno sighed, pulling himself out of the memories. That wasn’t important right now, they needed to get revenge. That was important.  _ Priorities Techno. _

All throughout Friday, they were antsy. Their friends noticed it, and questioned them but they didn’t reply. You know, until Tommy decided to blurt out what they were doing. Sapnap and George were shocked but decided to join them. Not the beating him up part, but trying to talk to him and hold him down if absolutely necessary. Even Bad came to watch, the polite muffin he is. 

Ranboo was a child much younger than them, and they weren’t going to let Dream get away with it.

Techno was the one to lure him up there, suggesting that maybe they could go for a walk up to the lot like they used to. Dream tilted his head but conceded that his schedule was empty so why not. 

So there they were at noon, Tommy and the others hidden in the trees while Techno and Dream walked up the path together. 

Techno was so mad that he nearly couldn’t see straight, but he forced himself to be calm. It wouldn’t do for him to screw up the plan now, that would ruin everything they had worked for. So he kept his face calm and voice even as they got to their space. 

Techno was in the middle of explanation on why he had a new favorite myth when Dream cut him off.

“Why do you always talk about the Greek gods?” He complained. “Why never about the, I don’t know, Roman ones?” 

Techno paused, looking at him. Like, really looking at him. One of the main things that he and Dream had bonded over when they were young was making fun of how the Romans stole so many of the Greek myths. “...the Romans basically copy pasted Greek myths and made them a little different.”

Dream rolled his eyes. “I  _ know _ , but I think that they’re more...refined.”

Techno pursed his lips. This goes beyond Dream acting weird. This was entirely out of character. He pushed the thoughts aside. This was the guy who punched Ranboo. This was the guy being a dick to all the people who tried to help him. He steeled himself and continued.

They entered the space to nothing looking out of place. Techno gestured to the bench, silently offering the seat, just for old times sake. He always offered, Dream always refus-

Wait. What?

Dream sat down and Techno numbly followed him, surprised that Dream had actually taken the offer. He...he never did that. All the facts were staring him in the face but Techno still couldn’t figure out what the picture was. 

He didn’t have time either. Tommy jumped out of his hiding place with a feral yell, startling them both. The boy launched himself at Dream with a bat, swinging and hitting Dream in the arm. Dream yelled in pain and shock before shoving Tommy away with the heel of his hand. Techno lunged to keep him away from Tommy’s fallen body only to stop to catch Dream’s other fist from hitting his face. 

Dream suddenly pulled his fist towards his body, taking Techno off guard. He let go, using his momentum to land a good blow to Dream’s ribs. The black clad man punched him in the shoulder and kicked Tommy in the side, before sprinting for the exit. 

Sapnap jumped out of the tree line, followed by George. “I don’t think so bitch, you’ve hurt enough people.” He also held a bat, swinging it menacingly. George had a NERF bow, loaded with darts. While they wouldn’t hurt him, they would definitely force him to slow down. 

Dream stopped, looking around. Then, seeing no other way out, he squared his shoulders and raised his fists. Techno felt a pang of pity before forcefully ignoring it. 

_ For Ranboo. _

Wilbur emerged from the trees, with nothing but his fists. The three brothers surrounded the masked man, preparing for a good fight. The silence was loud. 

Until Tommy threw himself forward again, forgoing the bat. Wilbur and Techno moved right after him.

Wilbur landed a solid lunch of Dream’s face but Dream swept his legs out from underneath him and kicked him to the side. Tommy elbowed him harshly in the ribs before having Dream push him roughly away too. Technoblade summoned all his fighting skill and knowledge of Dream’s fight patterns and went for it.

The first thing that he noticed was that Dream was  _ not _ fighting like he used to. Dream’s fight style was one of controlled movements and predicting his enemy’s moves to miss every one. He calculated, he ran, he hid, he ambushed. He wasn’t one to fight Techno, who  _ was _ suited to that. 

_ Techno  _ was the one who had the strength advantage, the heavier weight. He was the one who swung out, landing solid blows that did damage. He didn’t chip away at people's health until they were low, he went straight for the kill. 

_ So what the hell is this? _

Dream fought without caution, clearly having the strength from the blows he did land, but not the skill needed to make better use of that. But the thing that was weirdest? Dream barely moved his feet, unless he had to. Everyone knew that Dream was constantly on the move, with his ADHD it was just a thing about him. So when this… _ imposter _ planted his feet, Techno instantly backed off, to grab a bat from the ground. His mind felt clearer than it had since edgy-black-hoodie-only-Dream showed up, as if he had finally solved a super difficult question. Which in a way he had. 

“You’re not Dream,” he snarled. “Where’s Dream?”

Not-Dream sneered back. “What do you mean? I am Dream.”

“No you aren’t,” Techno yelled, lifting the bat to point at the stranger. “I know Dream’s fighting style inside out. You’re not Dream.” The other guy then  _ growls _ and launches himself toward the piglin hybrid. Techno barely manages to brace himself in time for a black blur to slam into him, fists flying. 

It’s an intense fight, with both of them clearly skilled and desperate to beat the other. Not-Dream manages to get a lucky punch to the side of Techno’s head and seems about to go for another (maybe fatal) blow when all of a sudden-

“Nightmare?” 

And Techno looks through bleary eyes to see a properly dressed in green Dream standing on the other side of the lot.  _ Finally, _ he thinks, giving into the black void waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes huh.
> 
> Anyways, for drama purposes, this is going to be extended for another chapter so...see you guys in the next one *finger guns*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter let’s go.
> 
> Now with Dream POV!

To be honest, Dream was confused. Nightmare-his twin!-here, but…standing over Techno? Looking like he had paused in punching him? What…what? Dream made a confused noise, walking over. 

Why did everyone have bats? (Okay, not everyone but why did  _ any _ one have bats?) Why Techno on the ground? Why did Nightmare look like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar? 

There was a bunch of silence as everyone tried to figure out what the hell was going on before Tommy, as usual, broke it. 

“WHAT THE FU-“ he screeched before getting cut off by “Language!” Tommy glared at Bad. “Why the hell are there two Dreams?!”

Dream cocked his head, confused. “Uh, I’m Dream. That’s Nightmare, my twin.” He pointed at his twin who sighed, backing away from his pink haired rival. 

“Dream,” George said slowly. “What do you mean, ‘your twin?’”

“You know how Niki and Puffy adopted me because my parents couldn’t keep me? That was because they expected one kid, but got two, so they gave one up and that was me.” He smiled, though no one could technically see it, bouncing on his feet. “Nightmare stayed with them.”

“So...there’s two of you? And...you never told us?” Sapnap said, sounding hurt. Dream blinked at him, suddenly feeling slightly panicked at the thought of his friend hating him. He took his hands out to gesture as he spoke. 

“I-I just didn’t see the point! I mean, my biological parents don’t really interact with me and he doesn’t like me too much I don’t actually know why so I just figured ‘why did it matter?’ but I guess if you don’t like that I can understand w-“

“Woah, Dream, calm down,” Wilbur said, raising his hands to cut Dream off. He’s beside his older brother, hand resting on his back as the pinkette slowly dragged himself up. Dream took a step towards them, wincing as they flinched back. 

“Wha...what did he do?” Dream asked, feeling lost as he looked around at his friends. They glanced away, not meeting his eyes. Dream clenched his fist, feeling the bones in his hand creak. “Nightmare. What did you do?” 

Nightmare, who had been standing off to the side sulking, tilted his head up to sneer. “What do you care? You were certainly quick to abandon them.”

“I left because I wanted to see my other family,” Dream deadpanned. “If you just hate me, say it.”

“Alright,” Nightmare said, shrugging. “I hate you.” Dream knew, he expected this, but he couldn’t help the tears that sharpened his vision. “You’re a stuck up asshole who thinks he’s better than me and I planned to come out here to ruin your relationships. There? Happy?” His toxic green stare was leveled right at Dream.  _ Don’t let him see you upset, you’re fine.  _

“Is that it?” Dream crossed his arms, stuffing any offended feelings down. There’s always something more. His friends watched warily, slowly sliding over to his side.  _ Good. I can protect them better then. _

Nightmare thought for a moment. “Oh, and I broke some kid’s nose.”

“That was Ranboo asshole!” Tommy yelled and Dream turned towards the boy in surprise. 

“He hurt Ranboo?”

“Yeah, he was bleeding every-HOLY SHIT.”

Dream threw himself at Nightmare, ducking beneath one punch with a roll and coming up on his other side. With practiced ease, he grabbed the back of Nightmare’s arm and twisted it upwards, forcing the other to freeze at the risk of getting hurt more. The cheers of his friends sounded like music to his ears.

“Let’s get you back to your parents hm?” He said cheerfully, pushing forward to make Nightmare move. 

They all walked down in a big group, Dream with his iron grip on Nightmare and the rest hopping around excitedly (besides Techno, who had been beaten and was very salty about it). And Dream couldn’t help the bubble of happiness in his chest. His friends, all back together. 

Or maybe more like…

_His family_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...the ending was a little weak. 
> 
> Much better than the other options I had lol.
> 
> This entire thing was pretty fun to write (I did all in a day, which is crazy. Look at the things I can do when inspired.) Hopefully, I’ll do more happy things like this.
> 
> Canon? Sorry, don’t know her.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
